Remember Me
by idk-man13
Summary: A stranger shows up at the Cullen's home seeking answers about her half breed child. But her quest for answers leads her to more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was dusk as we traveled through the dense green forest of the pacific north west. We had set out on this journey merely because of a rumor we had heard. Somewhere in this area lived a large coven of animal eating vampires and among them was a Halfling. I could almost feel my dead heart twist with excitement. Maybe, finally, I could get answers about my own child. At this thought I looked back at his sleeping form cradled in the arms of John, my companion. I looked at the man's young smooth face as he half heartedly smiled at me,

"He should be waking up soon," he said in a low whisper. I smiled back and stopped a few feet from him. Sure enough I saw the movement of the small boys honey blonde hair as he looked up from John's arms. His sleepy, stormy gray eyes scanned his surroundings before they came to rest on me.

"Momma, are we there yet?" he asked in a stupor making the southern draw of his voice more pronounced.

"Almost," I answered gently walking over to him. I held out my arms as the little boy scrambled from John's hold. My boys small arms locked around my cold neck as he hugged me tight.

"Do you think they will like us?" he asked again for the hundredth time as he cuddled into my embrace. I smoothed down his honey blonde curls to ease his worry.

"I'm sure they will J.D. ," I answered. I looked at John to back me up. I watched his burgundy eyes sparkle with a smile as he cleared his deep voice.

"Don't worry J.D. ," John spoke," what isn't to like about you?"

J.D. shrugged his little shoulders and then started to struggle from my arms. I put him down and laughed as he stretched.

"Can we run then?" he asked as he turned to look at both John and me.

"Sure," John answered with a mischievous look on his face, " and I'll even give you a head start this time,"

"A head start?" J.D. questioned with his nose wrinkled in disgust, "I don't need a head start!"

A small frown formed on my face at my son's words. At times like this he looked and sounded so much like his father.

"One, Two, Three," John's deep warm voice started to count. JD's eyes grew in excitement as he turned and started sprinting to the west. John waited a couple of more seconds before he took off after JD. I ran too. It was freeing to feel the wind in my long blonde hair.

We ran for a few miles until JD stopped in his tracks and changed direction. Me and John franticly turned and followed calling to the small boy to stop, but like his father he is stubborn. So instead we stopped in front of a large house seemingly out in the middle of the woods that was surrounded with the sweet smell of our kind.

"Look Momma! I found it!" JD squealed as he attempted to shoot toward the door. John thankfully grabbed him before he got far.

"JD," I scolded, " You do not just waltz into someone's home its rude," I heard the door open and looked up from my son.

"Its okay we are use to people dropping by," a medium sized woman with brown curls said. I immediately noticed her topaz eyes instead of the usual blood red.

"Hello, My name is Catherine. We have been looking for a family of vampires who are animal drinkers," I said as I pushed a curious JD behind me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Esme. Alice, my daughter, knew you would be here today but she thought you would be here later," the woman said as she walked out to stand in front of me.

"Esme?" a male voice said from the interior of the house.

"I'm out here Carlisle our guests came earlier than we were anticipating." the graceful woman called back, " Either way Catherine, you and your companions are welcome in my house." She said as she turned to walk back to her home. There at the door stood a blonde man smiling warmly at us as we followed Esme .

"Hello, I'm Carlisle," the man greeted shaking mine and John's hand, "And who is this young lad?" He asked as he bent down beside my son.

" My name is JD, sir and this is my mother Catherine and John." Carlisle's brows furrowed for a fraction of a second before he composed himself and stood up.

"Well it is wonderful to meet you. The rest of the family will be here momentarily. Will you have a seat?"

My little clan sat on a white plush couch, JD in my lap and John by my side, his big arm around my shoulders.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Carlisle stated, " but why is it you have sought us out?"

"Because, You have a kid like me!" my boy blurted out. John and I looked stunned at JD's bluntness.

"Come on JD that's our queue to go play," John said as he pick up JD and walked out of the room.

"How old is he?" Esme questioned she watched John and JD's retreating forms, "He is simply adorable."

"He is about one hundred and fifty." I said . Their eyes widen a fraction.

"He isn't immortal is he?" Esme gasped.

"No, sweet heart, he is half vampire half human, his eyes are gray," Carlisle said looking to me for reassurance. I nodded feverishly.

" I know immortal children are forbidden, I would never knowingly break a law that is as strongly enforced as that." I hastily defended.

"Don't worry, we believe you," The blonde man calmed. I sat back in my seat for the first time since the conversation began comforted with the knowledge that my son and secrets were safe.

"If I may ask with out being too rude. How did this happen to your son?" Esme asked as she folded her hands in her lap.

For a moment I sat gathering my practiced response to this question.

"I was married when I was young. We loved each other very much and even after all this time I still love him. A week or two after our marriage he was called again to the battle field. A month after that I found out I was pregnant with our fist child. I was so excited but I wanted to wait to tell anyone, even my husband. I wanted to make sure the baby would survive. Around four months I had decided that it was time to tell everyone the joyous news. I sent out letters, to our parents, our friends, and my husband. His letter never made it to him in time however. Later that evening a messenger rode up to our home. He said that my husband was missing but they assumed he was dead," I felt the dry sting of nothing behind my eyes as I replayed the past. Esme's small pale hand covered her mouth.

"I sank into depression for the rest of the pregnancy," I continued, "It was a calm night, practically beautiful, the night JD was born. I had went into labor the night before and that night it was almost over. I was pushing when there was a loud scream and bang downstairs, like the windows were being broken out of their frames. My midwife left my side to investigate… but she never came back. My contractions kept coming when a stranger dressed in a soldier's uniform burst into the room. I screamed but for some reason I knew I was alone…. Then he bit me… I struggled and in a fit of rage he stumbled knocked over a lamp and caught fire. I tried to make my way out of the house to one of the slacked close by. When I got out in the open I noticed the house was on fire as well as my body. I found shelter in a near by shack that is where I had JD…"

"That is awful," Esme gasped.

"I came here to find out more about JD and if he will ever age or if he will be this way he is forever."

"Catherine," Carlisle spoke as he shifted in his seat, "I know the answers you are looking for will not be found over night. So we would like you to stay with us." I looked to his mate.

"Yes, it would be a pleasure for you and your companions to stay here," she beamed.

"I don't know we will be more than comfortable in the forest. We wouldn't want to inconvenience you or your coven."

"Non sense," Carlisle's mate assured," in fact I think I will go now and make sure that your rooms are put in order and ready for you,"

"Thank you," I said, knowing that another refusal would be rude. Carlisle and I watched her leave the room and waltz up the stairs. Then his eyes turned back to me.

"Now that we have taken care of your accommodations I would like to talk to you about some rules to help us live comfortably."

"Please, let me know what I and my family need to do to ease the burden of our presence," I said solemnly.

" We only ask that you go far away to hunt. This is our permanent residence and we are trying to keep to our selves inconspicuous. If you can not abide by our request then I'm afraid that we can't help you. Do you have any questions?"

I knew they were animal eaters. Their piercing ocher eyes said it all. In all truth I wanted to live a different way than hunting things that looked too easily like my son.

"We can follow your request," I answered. "John and I would like to change our diet. In order to keep unnecessary attention from your coven."

Carlisle nodded his head, a faint smile on his porcelain features.

"We will be more than happy to help you and John with your new diet. I won't be easy."

I nodded my head in understanding. I would make this work. I felt comfort in the fact that now I might find some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After our conversation was over Carlisle left me to attend to some business in his office. I looked out the large window. Night had blanketed the outside world in her star covered quilt. It was relatively quiet except the occasional squeals from JD and John playing. For the first time in over a century I was alone or as alone as I could be. I held my breath as my mind swam through time to a night like this one. Inadvertently, my hand came to rest on my lower stomach were my dead womb was. Even though my human memory was hazy my brows still knitted together as I ran the events through my head. The confusion, the fear, and the pain. I knew every possible emotion was painted onto my pale, cold face.

"Momma!" a sleepy voice called from the room to the left of me.

"I'm in here baby," I answered still a little caught up in my past. I felt my son's arms wrap around my thigh and then Johns arms wrapped around my waist.

"Where are you?" John asked as he pulled me close.

"A place I would rather not be," I answered back truthfully. I turned my head to look at my friend. A small smile pulled at my lips then I looked down at the blonde haired boy wrapped around my leg. I watched as a big yawn racked his body.

"I think it is someone's bed time," a motherly voice said from the stair case. I looked at Esme and smiled.

"I believe so," I answered as I grabbed the sleepy eyed boy. I followed the matron up the stairs and down the hall to a rather large bedroom with a large window in place of a wall.

"I put one of my granddaughter's beds in here for JD and there is a bathroom through that door. Please if you need anything let me know and we will be happy to get it for you."

I nodded and thanked her again for the hospitality then watched as she disappeared down the hall. I walked over to the twin sized bed, JD only stirring very little as I tucked him in and kissed his fore head. I heard someone lean against the door frame. I figured it was John,

"Am I doing the right thing bringing him into this?" I asked not taking my eyes off the boy.

"You are a wonderful mother and I know this is the right thing for all of us." he answered. I sighed a little with John's works mulling around in my mind. As I watched my son sleep I heard a door close and voices filter into the living room area.

"The others are back," John commented as he turned his head toward the staircase, "Carlisle is explaining to them what is going on."

"Well we shouldn't be rude then," I said as I stood and gave my son one last glance.

John and I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the large coven that had gathered. As I scanned the group I felt the wind catch in my chest. There in the flesh and holding another woman was the man I had married so long ago. His copper colored eyes found mine and I watched as his brows furrowed. In a moment I found myself turned around and walking to the room to grab my son, This was a mistake. I heard footsteps behind me and a voice I tried to block out.

"Kate! Wait, where are you going? Katie-Bug, Would you stop!" I turned on a dime front of the closed door that held our son. Anger, relief, joy, sadness, boiled over in my body as I faced a man I thought was dead.

"Don't," I whispered to myself but I knew he could hear it.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

"I thought you were dead," I mustered as I stared at the floor. I felt his hand run though my platinum blonde hair pulling it softly out of my face.

"I should be," was all he said, "WE should be."

"I've grieved for you for over a century and now you're just here in front of me the way I remember except for the eyes," I rationalized getting enough courage to look into his eyes.

"Jasper?" a voice full of wind chimes softly called from the end of the hall, "Is everything alright?" As he turned to the side to address the woman I saw the short pixie like girl he was holding.

"Yes, Darlin'" he answered rather uncomfortably, "Alice, this is Kate. Kate this is Alice." I felt my face go dead and my eyes blank.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I said as I moved toward Alice. I took her hand in mine. Her face changed from curious to a look of pity.

"You must be his first wife Catherin?" Alice's voice answered.

"Here have this," I said as I moved to pull a small string bag from a pocket in my jacket and set in in her delicate hand, "I obviously have not use for it anymore."

I turned to look at Jasper my face full of hurt that I tried to hide,

"You've made an excellent choice she is stunning," with that I left the two standing in the hall, nothing but silence between them.

As I shut the door to the room that we were staying in I collapsed, gently, onto the black leather sofa. JD's soft snores echoed against the walls. Anger grew in my chest, I had grieved for nothing. He certainly hadn't grieved for me I was just replaceable. I put my head in my hands when I heard a throat clear from the door way.

"Come on Kate, lets got get some grub," John's strong voice suggested.

"What about JD?" I said looking at the small child, who had tied himself up in the covers.

"Esme said she would keep a close eye on him for us and Carlisle and his son Edward have agreed to accompany us on our little excursion." John assured me.

I looked at JD one more time,

"Okay lets go then, we haven't eaten in a couple of days anyway." I stood and walked out of the room. John grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together a silent reminder of his support. He knew what was going on with Jasper and me. He knew this was hard for me, but John knew I was strong enough.

We walked down the hall to the stair case. As we descended the steps I felt eyes on me I looked up from the corner of my eye to see Jasper leaning up against a door frame with an unknown look on his face. It had to of been my imagination when I heard a low rumble from Jasper's chest and I dismissed it, but John's grip tightened as I saw him turn to look at my former husband.

"Come on, John, we can't keep them waiting," I said tugging the suddenly tense vampire at my side.

I felt the freedom of the wind in may hair once more as I ran through the forest. We had to be getting back soon I knew. John and I had gorged ourselves on elk and I had to admit the taste was awful, but it did what I needed it to do. John and Carlisle were chatting as we ran to the house. Carlisle was fascinated with the control we had possessed while hunting. The other Cullen, Edward ran beside me his bronze hair blowing flat in the wind,

"It is hard isn't it?" he voice spoke as we ran. I glanced his way a little surprised at his attempt at conversation. "Having a child like JD I mean."

"Yes, it is…" I hesitated, "Edward, I am sorry about the way I acted earlier in your home. It was rude of me to walk away like I did." The young man just laughed.

"It is okay. You had every right, but you are wrong." I stopped in my tracks as did Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stood face to face him.

"Jasper has mourned for you for a long time," Edward stated. "He does it when no one is looking, when Alice is away."

I felt a stone drop in my stomach,

"I am not a home wrecker," I said to myself. Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know, trust me things will work out," Edward said, "Come on now, John and Carlisle are almost home and we had a family meeting to attend, plus I think your son will be up soon."

I turned and started to run, following Edward. Maybe things would work out for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jasper's POV

I had been sitting in the same rocking chair for what seemed like hours now, in nothing but some low slung faded jeans. I slowly rocked back and forth out of comfort rather than habit. Seeing her face blew my mind. I had lived thinking that my life… real life was gone, washed away by the tides of time. Yet there she stood, the same strong stubbornness, the same eyes that shown her heart. I let out an unnecessary breath from my lungs. She had smelt sweeter than anything I had ever encountered and her hair was soft like corn silk. I knew my body called for her, but my mind reminded me of Alice. I made a vow to Alice and she had found me when I was lost and wondering. He lead me to a life I could stand to lead. I took the small bag she had given Alice. I pulled the strings and dumped the contents into my hand. It was two gold rings, one was thick and one was thin. I put my hand over my mouth. They were our rings. I sighed and set back in the rocker What was I going to do?

"Knock, Knock…." a light voice called from the door of my office. I looked up from my deep thought and guilt surged through me, "Jazz, we need to talk about what is going on." Alice said as she walked in and sat on the edge of my desk. I looked away from my wife,

"Nothing is going on," I stated. I knew there was a frown on Alice's face.

"Jasper, I know that there is something. Every time I look into the future it is fuzzy and blurry. Its just not certain." I put my head in my hands. I had made a commitment to Alice and I will not go back on my word.

"I love you," I said weakly.

"I love you too." Alice answered back. An awkward silence consumed the air around us. I have nothing more to say.

As Alice and I sat in the silence a loud squeal rose from the eastern part of the house. Instantly, we were up and running to the sound. As I reached the staircase I was ran over by an unknown force and it sent me tumbling. I was laying on the floor tangled up with Katie as she tried franticly to get up. Her eyes when wild as another gut wrenching scream came from the door at the end of the hall.

"My baby..," she gasped as she threw me off her and charged forth, Esme at the door ringing her hands.

"I don't know what is wrong," Esme said, "He doesn't seem to be awake,"

I picked my self up off the floor and ran to the door, Carlisle and the rest of the house close behind. As I looked in the room Carlisle pushed pass me and knelt by Kate.

Esme was being comforted by Alice.

"Shhhhh….Hushhhhh, Its alright mama is here baby," Kate cooed as Carlisle looked the boy over.

"It seems it is just a night terror," Carlisle said reassuringly, "He will be alright those are common at that age." Kate calmed a little when the child quieted. Esme was still muttering her apologies at the door. Alice just pulled Esme away from the room assuring her the whole time that Kate wasn't mad. Which she wasn't. John who had been one of the first people there Followed behind also calming my surrogate mother. As Carlisle got up and the room cleared, I got the first glimpse at the kid that had caused all the ruckus. He had honey blonde hair in curls, his skin had color, his cheek were rosy. Soon it was just me and her in the room. I watched as his eyes fluttered and his unusually slow heart beat speed up only a fraction. The breath caught in my chest as his eyes opened. They were the stormy gray mine had been long ago.

"Mah-mah," his sleepy voice drawled, "Who is that man?" I froze a little as Kate turned to look at me then turned back to the boy.

"Jasper come here," he said as she picked up the child. I obeyed and came to stand by her.

"Hey your name's Jasper? That's my name! But everyone calls me JD…" the boy said, "Ain't that right mama," Kate smiled a little.

"Yep, cause I named you after your father," Katie whispered looking up at me. My body felt numb.

"That," I stammered, "is my son?" Kate set down JD.

"Hey, baby why don't you go find John," she told JD. JD was reluctant to leave us but minded his mother just the same. After she knew he was out of ear shot she rounded on me,

"Yes, Jasper, that is our son. I came here to find out a bit more about his condition. He is half but apparently not in the traditional way. I didn't know you were here and I'm sorry for just popping up. I assure you that we will leave as soon as I get some-"

I crushed my lips against hers. I couldn't take it anymore I needed her. For a moment I felt her melt into my embrace, but then she stiffed and pulled away. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Why did you do that?" she said as she struggled away from my arms. Still in a stupor the only thing I said was,

"I have a son…" I felt a hand come across my cheek and it brought me back to reality.

"Jasper David Whitlock," Kate's seethed, " I am no Jezebel, so don't you ever do that again. You are a married man and I still have my morals, even if I am damned."

I stood there transfixed as she did an about face and walked out the door. My hand touched my cheek…. I felt the two rings burning a hole in my hand. Alice had been right but I had to put up a fight better than that. Kate was right to slap me. Alice should be my number one, but she would have to share it with JD. I was a man after all and real men take care of their family. I walked out of the room and down to the room I shared with Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sooo… thank you for the reviews, first off, you know who you are. It has inspired me to keep going! When I started this I wasn't quite sure if it would be liked but I think it is doing fine. I'm sorry it has been a while since I have updated, life has been busy, busy! I will be posting another chapter soon. Please, I beg you to review! Anyway for now you know I don't own any Twilight characters just the characters I've made up! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: POV Jasper….

There was no sting where her hand came across my face, but my hand clung to the pale marble of my cheek. I stood there only a moment when Edward walked into the room, a smirk on his face.

"Well, you are in it this time." he said as he threw me a shirt. That was when I remembered I wasn't covered. If I could have blushed I would have been pink. I pulled my arms through the sleeves and set to work buttoning the front.

"To tell you the truth I have never been more confused about everything," I answered as I looked up from my work, "I have a son….ME!" I stated in astonishment, "I want to be his father, a family, but I can't go back on Alice like that. I love her-"

"Okay," Edward interrupted as he slung his hand up, "Jasper, things between you and Alice haven't been good for a while now. This isn't a big secret to anyone."

My eyes shot open at my brother's rare bluntness. Edward is always more than cordial about any situation.

My eye brows furrowed together,

"We are working on things. Everyone has their rough patches," I answered as I push past my brother, intending to keep walking.

"Jasper," he whispered, "I won't tell anyone else. I really do respect your's and Alice's privacy, but lets face it you have to make some choices."

"Edward, I'm telling you now, stay out of this," I seethed and with that I walked back to my study intending to lock myself away not only to think but to stay away from everyone.

It had to of been mid day as I sat motionless in my favorite place. The clouds over head reflected my mood. A small rap sounded from the thick oak door. I had a half of mind to tell who ever to leave but my mouth just automatically told them to enter. I heard as the door opened a fraction followed by quiet foot steps.

"Momma, always told me you went to heaven," a small shy voice said front of my large desk. I turned and came face to face with the eyes I once had staring at me.

"Well, your mother didn't know I was still alive," I answered simply. I watched as my little boy kicked his foot against the carpet and looked down.

"So, you are really my daddy?" he asked in a quiet voice. He peered at me through thick brown lashes as I stood up from the rocker. For a moment I tried to gather my thoughts. I want him to know that I would always be there for him. He was the only thing I was certain about. I knelt down in front of the little guy and pulled him to me.

"JD, I am and will always be your father," I started as he pulled away a little to look at my face. His round face crumpled together a little, his emotions jumbled and rolled off him. He was happy, confused, and so what afraid. My dead heart sank with the after taste of his last emotion.

"Will you leave us again?" he asked staring straight through me. I froze for a moment. How can I tell a kid about how complicated this situation is? I started to mumble something when I heard an exasperated "JD?" come from my open door. He turned instantly to his mother in the door way.

"Jasper David Whitlock Jr." Her tone warned, "I have been looking for you. Go and get cleaned up lunch is ready for you."

"Yes ma'am," JD groaned as he let go of me and stomped away. I watched Kate lean against the fame and shake her head as she watched our son walk out of sight.

"If I weren't already dead I would say that boy would be the death of me," she half laughed, "You know he is literally an escape artist." I put my hands in my pocket as Katie stood there in front of me. I almost couldn't keep myself from just grabbing her. Her hair was in a messy bun at the base of her white neck and her scent was like sweet honey suckle on a warm summer evening.

"I'm sorry if he bothered you," she murmured to me as she turned to leave. I instantly bit my tongue, almost in half, to keep from calling out to her, "Oh and Alice told me she wanted to see you."

I felt shame wash over me again at the mention of my current wife's name. I waited a safe period of time before I left the study and wondered down stairs to the living room where I saw my wife sitting on one of the large white sofas.

"Jasper," she called not even looking up from her magazine, "I am going to run into town to get our guests some clothes and things would you like to come with me?"

Alice knew I hated to shop but I needed to leave the house for a bit plus this would give Alice and I some Time together and maybe just maybe it would clear my head.

"Yes, Darlin' I would love to accompany you," I answered quickly kissing the top of her head and breathing in her smell to clear my mind. She leaped out of her seat and threw her arms around me.

"Thank you Jasper," she smiled sweetly. I clasped our hands together and we walked out the door. I fell a pull as we sped down the drive way, but I turned and looked at Alice anyway as she hummed some song on the radio. My however still strayed to the house quickly disappearing in the trees.


End file.
